polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Harris
Richard St. John Harris (ur. 1 października 1930 roku w Limerick, zm. 25 października 2002 roku w Londynie) – irlandzki aktor, pieśniarz, poeta, producent, reżyser i scenarzysta. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Limerick w środkowo-zachodniej Irlandii (prowincji Munster) w rodzinie rzymskokatolickiej jako szóste z dziewięciorga dzieci Mildred Josephine (z domu Harty) i Ivana Johna Harrisa. Jego rodzeństwo to Patrick Ivan (1929-2008), Noel William Michael (1932-1996), Diarmid (Dermot, 1939–1985) i William George Harris (1942-2007). Siostrzenicą jego matki była aktorka Annabelle Wallis. Uczył się w jezuickiej szkole Crescent College. Był utalentowanym graczem rugby Garryowen Football Club. Jego kariera sportowca została przerwana, gdy w wieku kilkunastu lat zachorował na gruźlicę. Pozostał jednak zagorzałym fanem drużyny Munster Rugby i Young Munster aż do śmierci, uczestniczył w wielu meczach, podobnie jak Peter O’Toole czy Richard Burton. Po odzyskaniu zdrowia, Harris przeniósł się do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie chciał zostać reżyserem. Nie mógł jednak znaleźć żadnych odpowiednich szkoleń, a naukę rozpoczął w prestiżowej London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (LAMDA). Zawiódł na przesłuchaniu w Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA) i został odrzucony przez Central School of Speech and Drama, ponieważ czuł się za stary na 24 lata. W rezultacie, Harris był chwilowo bezdomny, spał w piwnicy na węglu przez sześć tygodni, zanim ulokował się w domu ciotki na sofie. Po ukończeniu studiów, dołączył do Theatre Workshop Joan Littlewood. Zaczął grać role w produkcjach teatralnych West End, m.in. w sztuce Brendana Behana The Quare Fellow (1956). Kariera Po debiucie ekranowym w komedii Pełnia życia (Alive and Kicking, 1959) z Sybil Thorndike i Estelle Winwood, znalazł się potem w obsadzie thrillera Michaela Andersona Wrak „Mary Deare” (The Wreck of the Mary Deare, 1959) u boku Gary’ego Coopera i Charltona Hestona. Przełomem w jego karierze stała się rola zgorzkniałego górnika Franka Machina, który pragnął stać się profesjonalnym rugbistą w sztandarowym filmie brytyjskiego nurtu Młodych Gniewnych Sportowe życie (This Sporting Life, 1963) w reżyserii Lindsaya Andersona; został nominowany do Oscara, nagrody BAFTA, zdobył też nagrodę dla najlepszego aktora w Cannes w 1963 roku. Kolejne kreacje to Kain w Biblii (The Bible, 1966) Johna Hustona, Król Artur w Camelocie (1967) Joshuy Logan czy król Ryszard Lwie Serce w Powrót Robin Hooda (Robin and Marian, 1976) Richarda Lestera. W westernie Człowiek zwany Koniem (A Man Called Horse, 1970) wcielił się w postać angielskiego arystokratę Johna Morgana, schwytanego i torturowanego przez Indian. W 1985 roku został przyjęty do Rycerzy Maltańskich i uhonorowany tytułem szlacheckim królestwa Danii. Wystąpił w ponad 72. produkcjach filmowych, w tym Czas patriotów (1992), Bez przebaczenia (1992), Biały labirynt (1997), Cyrulik syberyjski (1998), Gladiator (2000). W ekranizacjach dwóch pierwszych części przygód Harry’ego Pottera zagrał Albusa Dumbledore’a. Zmarł 25 października 2002 w Londynie na chłoniaka Hodgkina w wieku 72. lat, dokładnie 10 dni po amerykańskiej premierze filmu Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, a jego rolę Albusa Dumbledore’a w dalszych ekranizacjach przejął Michael Gambon. Życie prywatne Był dwukrotnie żonaty. 9 lutego 1957 poślubił Elizabeth Rees, z którą miał trzech synów: Damiana (ur. 1958), Jareda (ur. 1961) i Jamiego (ur. 1963). Byli małżeństwem przez 12 lat, do roku 1969. 7 czerwca 1974 ożenił się z Ann Turkel, małżeństwem byli przez 8 lat, do roku 1982. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Irlandzcy aktorzy